


Small, Collared & Fiesty

by lesbomancy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Master/Pet, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Inquisitor, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbomancy/pseuds/lesbomancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Adaar/Sera fun for femslash February.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small, Collared & Fiesty

Spider forced Sera forward, rifling through her pockets with a scowl. They liked playing their casual game, it was a thrill in and of itself. Sera was the awful little thief and Spider played the vengeful qunari, both of them doing their job excellently until they were in Spider’s quarters, all of the windows and doors locked tight. Far away in private behind the thick stone walls they had another game, one they both enjoyed dearly. Sera excitedly pulled her clothes off, giggling like usual until she was entirely nude and sitting on the floor with her hands in her lap. Spider always took longer getting nude, the qunari woman always had to watch as Sera stripped first, something about the mischievous little elf throwing off her flannels made her happy. It made her want to play.

Sera grinned wide when Spider approached the elf with a collar and leash, sliding it around Sera’s neck and tightening it just enough to be comfortable around her neck. Sera was bouncing in excitement, eager to be who she loved being and doing what she loved doing next to helping the little people. Spider snapped the leash, forcing Sera to lean forward on her hands and knees, eyes looking up at Spider expectantly.

“Are you ready to play?” Spider asked.

“Bet your fluffy fanny I am,” Sera giggled, shifting on her knees. She almost became another person instantaneously, or rather it wasn’t a person but something a little less than a person. Sera stuck her tongue out and wiggled her rear forcefully, barking as much like a dog as she could.

“Jenny,” Spider said with a smile. “Beg.”

Without hesitation Sera got on her knees, drawing her hands up in front of each of her small breasts, her hands curled up and pointed downwards. She stuck her tongue out all the while, panting loudly in excitement. Spider leaned down and scratched underneath the elf’s chin, smiling all the while.

“Good girl,” Spider cooed. “Show me your belly.”

Sera moved close to the floor, scrunching up and rolling onto her back, she kept her arms and legs bent, emulating an animal as much as possible as she exposed her skinny frame to Spider. The qunari leaned down, crossing her legs as she sat next to the elf, her large hand rubbing Sera’s taut tummy. “Such a good girl, Jenny! Who's my good girl?”

The elf squirmed, yapping out again in response. Spider kept rubbing, kissing the elf’s arm and side. When she was done she pushed away, still sitting on the plush rug in her quarters. She reached up and pulled what looked to be a leather rod from the bed, waggling it. “Does Jenny want to fetch?”

‘Jenny’ rolled around, bowing on her hands as she wagged her rear end with enough force to set her off balance. She yipped and pawed at the ground, growling loudly in preparation for the throw. When Spider threw it across the room Sera almost started off to go after it, looking back at Spider with a pleading expression. The qunari smiled, nodding once as she dropped the leash and Sera shot off across the floor, crawling after the rod until she had it between her teeth. She shook her head from side to side, growling as she wandered around with the toy.

“Jenny! Bring it!”

Sera turned around, barreling towards the qunari’s knees at full speed. She stopped short, sliding the carpet into the qunari’s legs. Spider didn’t seem all that bothered and instead seemed a little amused, her big hand tousling the elf’s hair. Sera wagged her rear end again, suddenly and exceptionally pleased with her ability to follow orders. Jenny time was her favorite time, it took away all the ash and ick from her life and replaced it with a rigid purity that Spider and her created. Most of the time there wasn’t any sex involved in their play, it was just a private activity where Sera could let go and be something else.

But Spider was naked this time. That meant Spider wanted sex, either to give or receive. The qunari’s big hand moved to grab the rod, Sera growling and tugging back with it as the qunari tugged.

“Jenny,” Spider said, her voice low in warning. “Give.”

The elf growled more, pulling as hard as she could until Spider reached down for the leash, pulling the elf onto her knees, her body straining to stay up without using her hands. She whined loudly, mouth opening as she let Spider take the rod. Spider loosened the leash, allowing Sera to sit back down, using her hands as an extra set of feet. She nosed the qunari’s leg in a hasty apology, the qunari only snapping the leash to the side.

“Bad dog,” Spider warned, “Don’t make me punish you again, Jenny. You be a good girl.”

Sera barked, panting loudly and whining as she nosed the qunari again. Gotta butter the mistress up so she could misbehave later, after all. The qunari dropped Sera’s leash and held up a harness, inserting the rod into it, tying it off so it would sit firm without much give at all. She tossed the harness to the bed, spreading her muscular legs before Sera as she sat down at the edge of the bed. Sera couldn’t help but wag her invisible tail, bowing at the foot of the bed as she awaited an order. She took her leash off the ground and held it in her mouth, chewing on the leather strap every so often as she waited.

Spider looked down, smiling as her pet found ways to entertain herself. She reached out and began to pet Sera, the elf resting her head against Spider’s thigh as she relished in the attention. “Such a good girl,” Spider affirmed. “Does Jenny want to help her owner feel better?”

Instantaneously, Sera barked and yipped and her body wiggling eagerly as an answer to Spider. The qunari kept petting with a smile, keeping her legs spread.

“Does Jenny want a treat?”

She barked, bowing low between Spider’s legs with her butt swinging back and forth. She lifted her head up and moved to lick at Spider’s thigh when a heavy foot pushed down on Sera’s back, forcing her to bow back to the floor.

“No, no, no. Jenny has to work for it after she didn’t listen. Such a bad dog - did you think I wouldn’t punish you?”

Sera whined loudly, repeatedly. Being pressed against the floor, all she had for company was the rug and Spider’s other foot, the massive bluish-gray hued skin tense and muscular. She put her tongue out, edging to lick at Spider’s foot in apology, whining all the while.

“That’s better. Good girl.. make a trail to your treat. Okay?”

Sera barked happily, feeling Spider’s foot lift off of her back. The Elf slowly dragged her tongue along the side of her lover’s other foot, drawing it past the ankle and up the leg of the firm qunari’s musculature. She stopped short of the inner thigh, eyes peeling away from the situation and losing their innocent glisten as she looked up to Spider. The qunari nodded and smiled, petting the elf’s uneven, messy haircut with a long, gentle strokes.

“You do not need to. A good girl does only what she feels comfortable doing.. she can always use her words if she’s uncomfortable. Are you a good girl?”

A low growl rumbled in the elf’s throat as she rubbed her face against her lover’s bare leg, lips pressing firmly into the bluish-gray skin until she made a trail to Spider’s erection. She hesitated, whimpered, and took a moment. Spider looked on more concerned than turned on but the physical response to seeing Sera leashed between her legs was mostly immediate, her thick cock twitching with desire against the elf’s face. Sera smiled as the warm appendage pressed against her cheek, her tongue sliding out again to lick up and down the shaft in a slow, even pace.

“That’s right,” Spider gasped. “Such a good Jenny.”

Sera licked more, apprehensive and cautious motions. Spider’s cock made her uncomfortable at first, fearful that the relationship would end because she had the bad bits. But without pressure to touch or even look at it for the better part of a year she slowly warmed up to the idea that maybe her genitals weren’t a man’s, though the far reaching social implications on such a situation made Sera antsy. She wasn’t particularly attracted to it as a piece of Spider’s body but she came to it on her own, enjoying how it looked when her giant qunari girlfriend writhed and twitched just from having it licked.

Plus she loved Spider’s skin. It tasted weird, different, not like an elf, dwarf or a human’s. It was unique and had a cool color, too, like a big squishy blueberry in the shape of an eggplant. Thinking about it made her mouth water, not to mention how it took her out of the mindset of Jenny. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, her lips pressing against Spider’s shaft, kissing a path up to the tip. Sera flicked the spongy flesh with her tongue, letting out a high pitched playful bark when a droplet of pre-cum oozed from Spider’s organ, making it’s way down the head.

Sera opened her mouth, trying for her own sake to figure out how to give a blowjob when she’d never done something like that before. She almost looked like she was going to cross her eyes and faint, Spider’s hand tilting her head up so that they could see each other’s eyes. Spider reached out and snapped the leash, Sera’s neck whiplashing harshly. She frowned, the sharp pain in her neck fading already as she looked up to Spider for direction.

“No. You’re not ready for that, little pup. Take a bow.”

The elf grinned, scooting back to place her hands on the floor, arching her back in a curve with her butt in the air. She wagged her rear end happily, panting excitedly as Spider rose, her fingers gently caressing the underside of her own cock. Sera sighed, feeling a pang of warmth shoot through her as she saw the qunari pace before her. Of course the big git wouldn’t want a blowjob the moment she was brave enough to give one.. of course.

Spider pulled the harness from the bed, moving to loop it through Sera’s legs. It was a simple one, straps fastening around the waist and the upper thigh of each leg. It was difficult to ease the lithe elf into in her position but Sera was nothing if not flexible with how she moved and made it work despite having her head and hands on the floor the whole time. Spider pulled hard on each strap, wiggling her fingers underneath each strap to ensure it had sufficient give. Spider gave Sera’s behind a loud kiss with a satisfying smack, doing the same to the backs of her thighs and the soles of her exposed feet.

“Such a good girl, Jenny.” Spider said as she unhooked the leash and let the collared elf sit freely on the floor.

Sera shuddered, her skin pimpling in excitement. She couldn’t even manage a bark.

The blonde elf made a show of panting as Spider rose and moved to the bed, crawling on her hands and knees to the other side. Her mouth watered as she watched the qunari’s legs strain and flex, the arch of her back and the subtle wiggle of her toes as she reached into a nightstand drawer for something. She blushed in earnest as she noticed herself watching the qunari’s cock and balls, wondering what she could do to them. Her tongue lolled out as she remained on the floor, wet and wanting.

Lube? Sera thought as Spider moved onto her butt and spread her legs, inserting several of her fingers inside of herself with a pleasured hum. A thick, translucent liquid coated her fingers and she worked it around for nearly a minute, her other hand stroking her erect cock. She had her legs spread far apart as she faced Sera, taunting the elf as she pleasured herself as far as Sera was concerned.

She began to whine, eager to play and bored with the teasing.

“Hush,” Spider said. She pulled her fingers from her ass and waggled them at Sera. “Jenny. Come here. Bring me your leash.”

Sera nearly moaned at the command, her mouth opening as she crawled to where her leash lay. She bent down and picked it up with her mouth, huffing and grunting as she crawled over to the bed. Jumping up on the Inquisitor’s plush triple sized bed was typically an easy task, though the harness on her made it difficult to navigate with a gawdy, erect dildo hanging off of it. She made it on the first jump with a little awkwardness, the dildo scraping by on the fabric and almost causing Sera to fall. The elf presented the leash to Spider, the larger woman unfolding the length of it before clasping the end clip onto Sera’s leash. She tugged the elf close to her, forcing the puppy girl onto her muscular, flat-chested body.

“Good girls get their treats,” Spider said.

She pushed Sera back enough so that she could move her whole body, the elf plopping down to sit on her feet. Spider twisted around so that she rested forward on her hands and knees, one hand wrapped with Sera’s leash and the other occupied between her own legs.

“Jenny,” the qunari all but growled. “Mount me.”

The puppy girl barked excitedly, placing her balled up hands on Spider’s back as she essentially climbed to an upright position. As she looked down and saw the lacquered sex toy between her legs and her girlfriend’s round ass with a perfect, wet asshole between both cheeks she was almost immediately on the verge of a mental orgasm. She struggled to line the dildo up without the use of her hands and in her excitement she jabbed it into the qunari’s flesh more than once.

“Jenny,” Spider said impatiently. “Be a good girl and focus. You want to be a good girl, don’t you?”

Sera whined, edging forward on her knees as she got a better angle. Spider was so much bigger than her it made it almost impossible to enter her from behind while on her knees, even with the qunari as low to the bed as she was. The elf pulled her legs up and squatted, balancing on the balls of her feet as she guided the dildo to Spider’s fleshy entrance. She almost fell back but a tug on her leash from Spider kept her mostly in place. She kept herself positioned and had an uncharacteristic moment of hesitation before pressing the dildo’s length into her lover, her passage accepting the sex toy readily with a low exhalation of pleasure coming from the qunari.

“That-..unh, that’s a good girl, Jenny. Fuck me.”

The elf slowly pulled her hips back and pressed in again, a strain on her legs and her positioning. Spider’s iron grip on her leash kept her from falling back and the harness’ texture against her sex felt good, though she bought this one because the woman who crafted it said it would be pleasurable for both users. Clearly the git wasn’t lying. The first several thrusts were awkward and ill-balanced but as Sera leaned over on the back of her qunari girlfriend she found it easier to slam her crotch into the large woman’s ass, rubbing her swollen clit on the textured harness guard all the while.

They weren’t typically the most vocal lovers but when Sera was Jenny she always was making noise, even if Spider’s most audible noises may have been a grunt or two. She stuck her tongue out as far as she could, panting loudly as she pulled her hips back and forth, the dildo sliding in and out of the qunari’s ass as it became less tight with each thrust. The sound of smacking flesh became louder as they fucked, sweat accumulating on the elf’s body from where she leaned against her lover. Sera almost forgot what her girlfriend had been doing to herself until she almost slipped and caught a glimpse of her jerking herself off as fast as she could, the purple woman’s knuckles a light blue with how furiously she pumped her large cock.

She was embarrassed for a moment to consider having her own, what it’d be like. She regularly had what she’d later call ‘weirdo sex things’ while in the act and while she knew she was a woman - a lesbian - Sera wouldn’t mind one romp with Spider if they both had dicks rather than her grinding against a sanded piece of wood. She licked her lips, her thrusting intensifying further as she stood up, arching over the qunari’s body as she fucked her. Imagining her own fleshy little knob ploughing into the qunari’s ass so she could cum inside of it, cumming again and again - maybe on her own tits, or her girlfriend’s.

A sharp tug on the elf’s leash brought her back into the moment, out of her head and into what she was doing. Her swollen clit ached for release as it rubbed against the harness, giving Sera tiny pops of the impending orgasm all over her body. She wrinkled her nose, barking loudly at Spider.

“My little bitch wants to cum?”

Sera barked again.

“Then make me cum.”

Sera pointedly jammed the dildo into Spider’s ass as hard as she could, grinding the toy into her lover’s passage as she rubbed her cunt against it, humping the qunari as much as she was humping the toy. She stood on the tips of her toes, straining as her upper body arched and she felt the beginnings of an orgasm start. Sera wrinkled her nose and panted loudly, beginning to yowl and howl as she begged for Spider to release so that she could join her in the sensation.

The qunari grunted loudly, an almost war-like sound as her cock tensed and came to orgasm; it throbbed up and down as several streams of dark white liquid shot forth an spread across her own torso and the top blankets of the bed, one stream shooting up to splash her chin and mouth with her own wasted seed. She gasped loudly as the warm liquid hit her, the qunari’s body tensing as the orgasm reached it’s fruition.

“Cum for me, Jenny,” Spider ordered hoarsely, her hand pulling the leash down.

Sera’s torso draped over her lover’s round ass as she ground into it, her balled-up hands rubbing and struggling to find a place as she neared her own orgasm, unaware that Spider had come to hers. She closed her eyes tightly as the sensation grew from all over, a wave from her toes to her nose as she orgasmed. Unable to control her urges she let out a long, lusty howl against the qunari’s back, her fingers unfurling to dig stubby nails into her lover’s flesh as hard as she could manage. The lithe, pale elf’s body quaked as it was wracked with the fruits of her own labor, her legs hanging limp as she laid against Spider’s rump, twitching and writhing.

It lasted longer than Spider’s, a lot longer, but when she was finally done howling and panting Spider lowered her ass just enough so that Sera had to rest on her knees - and pull out of her ass with an audible pop.

“Off the bed,”Spider ordered in a low, hoarse tone of voice.

Sera whined, crawling off of the bed clumsily with Spider following behind her. The qunari released the leash, Sera bending down to take it up in her mouth protectively. She tore the top sheet from the bed and moved to the nightstand, producing a cloth to wipe between her legs. As Spider cleaned herself Sera watched her cock visibly deflate from it’s former hardness to the floppy, weird sex organ she saw more regularly. She grinned at the sight of it, trying hard not to giggle - puppies didn’t giggle, right?

The qunari laid back on the bed, pulling sheets aside so she could rest underneath them. From the looks of it she had cleaned herself entirely. She snapped her fingers, patting the bed.

“Come here. Sit.”

A lazy Sera forced herself onto the bed and sat down, Spider’s fingers pulling at the straps so that the harness became loose and all but fell off. She also unclipped the leash, moving to hide it away in the nightstand drawers.

“Get out of that, girl. Then cuddle time?”

Despite her lack of energy Sera pouncing on the bed several times at the mention of cuddling. She wiggled out of the harness and flung it off the bed hard enough to crack a distant vase, ignoring the sound as she dove underneath the sheets and curled on her lover’s mostly flat chest, her tongue moving to lick one of her swollen nipples - Spider missed a spot cleaning. The qunari pulled the blankets up high, forcing Sera to roll over on top of the qunari’s form, their breasts pressed together as the elf wiggled into a comfortable position atop her lover. The qunari pulled the blanket further so that only their shoulders were exposed, prompting a happy slew of kisses pressed to her cheek from the elf as she flopped about and rested her head on the woman’s shoulder.

“Playtime is over,” Spider said, satisfied.

Sera whined, biting down on the purple flesh of her lover hard. The qunari turned her head - nearly hitting Sera with her horns - to look down at the elf.

“I was going to say until after dinner.. but maybe until tomorrow.”

The elf huffed, nuzzling the patch of skin that she bit, licking it affectionately and chasing the licks with gentle kisses.

“Brat,” Spider laughed. “I love you, Sera.”

“Love you, too, Quizzy.”

“Lots?” Spider asked.

“Effin’ lots.”


End file.
